Marvel goes Reality-TV - Married at first sight
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. goes Reality TV - definitely AU with lots of Fluff, Comedy and Drama. What happens when a group of experts selects people to marry "at first sight" and catch the whole thing on camera? Who will stay together, who will break up? What intrigues are going to happen? What is going on behind the scenes? Find it out! Basically everyone makes an appearance...
1. Behind the Scenes 1

**And again a new story!**  
 **Beware, this is mostly humor with a lot of fluffy romance and (just because it is reality TV) Drama Drama Drama!**  
 **It is based on the AUSTRALIAN Version of the TV Programm "Married at first sight" that I have been watching (lately), but set in the US although I won't really mention it. I won't deny that what happened last season gave me some plot ideas, but of course it is modified for my story.**

 **Please read and review, I'd love to know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MAFS or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

 **Married at first sight, Season 1, Behind the Scenes Part 1**

"What? He had an accident? You are kidding me, this is not possible!", the man shouted into his phone. He looked agitated, flushed cheeks, sweating lightly. Alexander Pierce was not a man that was well known for patience. He was a businessman, what counted for him were profit and audience ratings. Loosing an expert for the next season of "Married at first sight" was a catastrophe, everything was already set up, the participants already selected. His channel needed the show so he had to come up with a solution. Or, even better, find someone who would come up with a solution. Somebody quick and efficient. He ended the call and called somebody else right away. The phone rang a few times until the one picked up. "Coulson speaking, how can I help?", another man answered politely. "Coulson, we have a problem. Professor Xavier had an accident and will be unavailable for quite some time. We can't postpone "Married at first sight" so we need somebody new." There was a short silence on the other end of the line. "How bad is the accident?", Coulson wanted to know. "I don't know and I don't care!", Pierce replied harshly, "but get me a new expert until tomorrow!" He hung up without saying more.

Pierce was a fricking bastard, Phil Coulson had known that from the first time he met him. But until now, he had not known how mean the man could be. For goodness sake, the professor had had an accident! Additionally, he himself was the director, not a casting agent, so finding a replacement was definitely not his job! On the other hand, arguing with Pierce was pointless, he was quite a influential producer that one didn't want to piss off. There was one man he would propose as an expert but that might make things even more difficult. Still, he had to try. But he would do things differently than Pierce. He pressed the fast dial on his phone, ordering the person on the other side of the line to come into his office as quickly as possible. Not ten minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!", he shouted, not bothering to look up from his computer. He only raised his eyes when she was finally standing in front of him, that petite Asian woman, so often underestimated.

"May, I'm in Trouble, that means we are in trouble", he stated matter of factly, "Professor Xavier can't participate as an expert. As you know, it is the first season and everything has to go smoothely, Pierce already called me and now - " "Now you want to call Andrew and are wondering whether I can handle it", she interrupted him, looking slightly grimm. She knew him too well, his right hand, sometimes it was nearly creepy. But now, he shook his head. "I know you can handle it. But I want you to be okay with it. I want us to be okay." He definitely valued her friendship more than finding a quick solution. May flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Phil, I will be fine. Call Andrew. He will try to help you." Again, her boss shook his head. "No Melinda, you call him please. He will rather listen to you than to me, believe me."

His associate sighed. "Alright Coulson, if I have to. But you owe me!", she stated before swiftly making her getaway. He looked after her, wondering again how he had managed to get this fabolous PA.

When she was suddenly turning up in front of his practice, Andrew Garner looked startled. "Of all the people in the world, you weren't the one I was expecting to see!", he greeted her friendly. "Well, neither was I", she admitted, "but I need your help. Urgently." "Alright, what can I do?", he came straight to the point. His ex-wife chewed on her bottom lip. "Have you heard of 'Married at first sight'?", she asked hesistantly.

* * *

 **And that was the first Sneak-Peak into the Story. Any thoughts?**

 **Up next: Will Andrew join the crew of MAFS?**


	2. Behind the Scenes 2

**I am so happy that somebody is reading this story!**  
 **Here comes the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Married at first sight**

* * *

 **Married at first sight, Season 1, Behind the Scenes Part 2**

Andrew looked at May quizically.

"I don't, no. But I am sure you could enlighten me", he said, smiling slightly.

The PA nodded, chewing on her lip, suddenly a bit insecure. Then she took a deep breath and began.

"'Married at first sight' is a new reality-TV-show that is supposed to start filming in four weeks, produced by S.H.I.E.L.D. Studios. Now, the idea is that a team of three experts selects couples that scientifically match very well. Those people will 'marry at first sight' and then it is basically a documentary and soap opera. Cameras follow each couple and they also show the Dates they go on and the challenges they have to face. Each week at the end the couples make the decision whether to stay in the show or to break up and leave. The experts are also supposed to provide counselling and I can tell you, it will be necessary. The problem is, one of our experts got caught in a horrible accident and won't be able to do it. Now we are looking for somebody else to do the job and I was thinking of you."

For a moment, there was silence between them, then Dr. Garner sighed.

"Mel, I don't know. It is a lot that you are just dropping on me and I have to think about it. After all, I have my own practice to run too, I can't just leave. Also I am not sure whether I am the best one to give advise about relationships."

Slightly pained he looked at her, trying to tell her something without actually speaking it out loud. May nodded.

"I understand that this is huge. But please think about it. Phil is directing it and our prickly producer makes him find him somebody new. You would be perfect for the job. I mean, we both know that you are an amazing psychologist. Also the rest of the team are two younger women, we need somebody with more experience as well. And you should know that what happened between us has nothing to do with your job, it doesn't affect it. That was different, that was personal and I still regret that things ended the way they did. But all I need for now is your word that you will have a think about it and then call me back, okay?"

"Of course I will think about it, I promise. Though what I would really like to know, who would I be working with? Who else is in the team?"

May looked a lot more relaxed then before, now that she had his promise.

"Well, the other experts are Dr. Jean Grey and Dr. Wanda Maximoff. Dr Grey is a quite established psychiatrist whereas Dr. Maximoff is kind of a shootingstar. She is still pretty young, only in her mid-twenties. I wouldn't have chosen a young thing like her and neither would Coulson, but the producers decided. And Maximoff is a very very good neuroscientist."

The Asian seemed surprised when Andrew actually seemed to recognize one of the names, but he explained it in an instant.

"I have never met Wanda Maximoff, but I have read a couple of her publications and they are fabulous. Working together with her would definitely be interesting. Now, I am sorry to let you standing here like that but I really must get going, I have an appointment. But I hope to see you soon!"

When he left and walked down the street May cursed the tiny flutter in her chest that she felt at the prospect of spending more time together. Maybe. If he said yes. To distract herself (and to aactually give him an update) she dialed her boss's number.

"Hello May, how did it go?", he sked, sounding a bit worried.

"Coulson, I talked to him", she started, "and he told me he would think about it. We could potentially be lucky, but just in case start searching for an alternative. I will come back to the office as quickly as possible."

The woman could basically feel Phil smile through the phone.

"Thank you, sometimes I really don't know what I would do without you."

For some reason that make her smile softly.

"Then let's hope you won't have to find out."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**  
 **Up next. Andrew's final decision and the introduction of the other two experts**


	3. Behind the Scenes 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! I would have never thought that anyone would actually bother to read this but you make me very very happy!**

 **Dusclaimer: I don't own MAFS or Marvel**

* * *

 **Married at first sight, Season 1, Behind the Scenes Part 3**

When Andrew finally called two days later, Phil's heart clenched in his chest. So much depended on this man's answer. May and Coulson had searched and searched for another expert, but nobody was good enough or free at that time. In short - Garner had to agree, there was no alternative.

"Coulson, this is Andrew Garner. I actually just wanted to inform you that I will work with you, if the offer still stands", a polite voice said.

Phil exhaled loudly.

"Believe me, it very much stands", he began. "We need you here and I am looking forward working with you. I will e-mail you all the important information. About everything basically. From your dental insurance to the dates we have planned for the couples. There will also be the material about the candidates, and I warn you, it will be quite a bit. However, you will only meet the other experts on the first day we start filming, when the couples will be chosen. Of course we won't show the whole process, we will use the most entertaining bits of the discussions."

"Alright, sounds fine to me", the other man answered, "I will let you know if I have any more questions."

"Okay", the director replied, "and Mr Garner, you are always welcome to give suggestions."

Just when he had hung up, his PA entered the office. When she saw his facial expression she raised an eyebrow. He simply got up from his chair and went over to her to wrap her into a tight hug. After a moment of confusion, she reciprocated, closing her arms behind his back.

"May, I think I will survive this season after all", he whispered into her hair, making her huff good naturedly.

She pulled back a little back.

"Phil, we always survive. As long as Pierce is our biggest problem, everything will be fine. Now, don't we have work to do?"

He laughed and let her go, sitting down again to send the files out to all of the three experts.

"What do you think of the other two?", Phil asked May after a while, "I forgot to ask you in all the stress."

"Maximoff is smart, very young, a bit insecure and can come across a bit weirdly at first", the woman responded, " Grey is experienced, attractive and influential and God she knows it. But she is an expert, there is no doubt in that. Those three together are going to be interesting."

"Well, let's hope they keep it interesting and don't let it become catastrophic", her boss responded.

When he called Pierce to tell the producer that another psychologist had been found, the man only replied that he had expected it anyway. He really was a dick, never acknowledging the effort others put into their work. Still, Phil would keep his job and that was enough for now.

* * *

 **I know this is super short but content-wise it made sense to cut here. I hope the next chapter will be up sooner than is one.**

 **Up next: The first meeting between the experts and the first decisions about the couples, therefore this will be Episode 1**


	4. Episode 1, Studio (Couple 1)

**I am so glad you like this story! Thank you to all my readers and for the reviews!**

 **Wanda's appearance is mostly inspired by her look in "Age of Ultron" while Jean Grey is meant to be more like the Famke Janssen version than like the Sophie Turner one, simply because she is older than Maximoff.**

 **Now, let's get ready for the first couple!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or MAFS**

* * *

 **Married at first sight, Season 1, Episode 1, Studio**

The studio where the experts would sort out the couples was decorated in a simple but tasteful way - a glass conference table with three black leather chairs around it, some white wooden desks and a huge whiteboard. One of the walls had been left in ist original state - brown bricks. There was a pale blue vase with Fresh flowers in it on the side of the room matching the woven rug in the floor, giving the whole arrangement a bit more colour. Phil could definitely see May's hand in it, she simply had a talent for decoration and interior design.

One after the other, the three entered, taking a seat. Coffee and tea had already been served in three steaming mugs and a tablet computer was lying there next to each. Dr. Garner, looking quite relaxed in his blue suit, took a seat in the middle. Dr. Grey was the picture of poise and confidence. Her fiery red hair was fastened in an elegant chignon and she wore a green dress that showed off her curves nicely. When Dr. Maximoff entered, she couldn't have been more different. She was years younger with brown hair that fell loosely over her shoulders. The colour was a medium shade, not remarkable at all, but her eyes made up for it. They were green, like Dr. Grey's, but with a hint of amber in them, deep and intriguing. The woman had circled them very generously with black khol liner but that matched the rest of her outfit: A red leather jacket over a black shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots. She didn't look like a scientist at all, more like a runaway or a troublemaker. Phil had tried to get her to change into something more formal, but Pierce had cut him off. Apparently he wanted the young woman "to bring an edge" into the show. Oh well, if it would make that prick happy, the director would indulge him.

Dr. Grey took a sheet of paper from a desk and pinned them to the whiteboard. It showed the portrait of a woman, probably in her early thirties. She was attractive in a classical way with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly pouty lips.

"That's Barbara, called "Bobbi"" , she commented, "tough, fiery, smart and loyal to a fault. She has been disappointed before and now needs somebody who is there for her but also gives her space to be her own woman."

* * *

 **Blending in the presentation video "Bobbi"**

 _The gym was empty and the blonde woman was hitting the punching bag again and again, each time using different combinations. Kickboxing was like second nature to her, so it was just right that the camera team had decided to film her here. After a couple of more punches, she turned towards the camera._

 _Hi,  
I am Barbara, but everybody calls me Bobbi, even though that is actually short for Robert. Currently I am working as Head of Security in a science company, but I also have a PhD in biology. So you see, I am blonde and tall and I guess not unattractive, but I am by no means a Barbie doll! I want a man who sees that and respects that and who doesn't patronize me. I can't put up with someone who always needs all the attention, but in general I get along with people just right, in a professional way at least. I don't really have family anymore, so my friends and my partner are even more important to me and I am very loyal to them.  
Unfortunately, I am terribly unlucky when it comes to relationships, I am apparently always picking the wrong guys. I have been married twice and unfortunately also divorced twice. Now, I am giving now MAFS a try. __Maybe the experts can find somebody for me._

* * *

"An interesting, Independent lady", Dr. Garner concluded, "what do you think about matching her with somebody with common interests? Bobbi needs a friend and a husband in one, so that there can be as much bonding time as possible."

"I think you are right", Dr. Maximoff confirmed, "which brings me to this one."

She got up, pinning another photo next to Bobbi's. The man had short brown hair and beard, even though he must be about his potential future partner's age, there was something boyish about his easy smile.

"I would match Bobbi with Lance. Just like her, he has made bad experiences in relationships before and he feels very ready for this adventure, so I am sure he will be committed to his new partner. He is also edgy and will be able to keep up with her but also challenge her and hold his ground."

* * *

 **Blending in the presentation Video "Lance"**

 _They had filmed him in a shooting range, which seemed a bit odd to him, because, who was interested in a guy firing pullets at different targets? But well, shooting was part of his job and his Jjb was part of his life so maybe it portrayed him not that bad after all. When his magazine was empty, he put the gun back in the holster and took off the ear protection to talk to the camera._

 _Hey,  
_ _this is Lance, but usually they call me Hunter. I used to be British Navy, now I am working in private security. I was married before and I would have followed her to the end of this world, well, I did come to the U.S. after all, but now we are divorced. I am pretty sure we broke up because interspecies relationships simply don't work. I am a human being whereas she is a demonic hellbeast. To avoid further encounters of this kind, I am now giving experts the opportunity to choose for me. I am ready to move on and to give somebody new a chance, really I am. I like women who know what they want. Loyalty is incredibly important to me, as well as trust and honesty. I would describe myself as funny, easy-going and as a fighter._

* * *

"They are so similar", Dr. Grey explaimed, "either they will fit like puzzle pieces or rip each other to shreds. Which, given their professions, they probably even could, physically. Also, he is shorter than her."

"This is something I would be willing to risk", Dr. Garner stated, "and Forget about the height. If you agree."

When both of the women nodded, he smiled.

"It is official then."

* * *

 **Up next: The wedding of Bobbi and Hunter, including some huge catastrophies**


	5. Episode 1, Hunter's and Bobbi's wedding

**Welcome dear Inkdrops to the first wedding! Get ready to meet the first piece of Drama!**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel nor MAFS (and BSG, there is a tiny reference in it just because xD)**

* * *

 **Married at first sight, Season 1, Episode 1, Bobbi and Hunter, The Wedding**

The day was beautiful and warm, perfect for a walk at the park. Or a wedding at the park. Saying that, she was excited was an understatement, she was thrilled and terrified at the same time. Of course she would never let that show, Bobbi Morse was too cool for that. Some might even call her heartless (just ask her ex-husbands) but she was not, she had feelings, probably too many sometimes. The only way to cope with that was to lock them up deep inside of her in a box and never get this box out to see the daylight again.

She would be wearing a white dress for the wedding ceremony, that was something new. The last time she got married she had worn a crimson red gown. And the time before she had come in jeans and one of Clint's leather jackets. She was pretty sure that she still had it somewhere in the attic. However, none of this mattered right now. What mattered was the guy that she would meet at the altar today, a man that would hopefully match her better than the other two. Wasn't it ironic, her first ex-husband would come but her best friend had something else to do. Bobbi had the assumption it had something to do with her second ex, but who knew. Izzy had never been the most open person. Bobbi didn't have a bridesmaid, only a flower girl and her friend Mack would be her witness. That was good enough for her, Barbara had never been too attached to traditions. Most important was the guy, not the fuss around it. Hopefully her groom agreed with that. Trying to calm herself, she looked out of the window of the limousine.

* * *

Lance entered the park and was surprised to find there was nobody there yet. Well, except a camera team that was already setting up. Who would his bride be? Somebody looking like a model out of a glossy magazine? A nerdy academic? A shy wallflower? He didn't even know what he was hoping for. Well, he actually knew one thing for sure: He never wanted to go through that crap that he had experienced with his ex-wife. His beautiful, charming, explosive and always-busy ex-wife. Even though he could find hundreds of more adjectives to describe their relationship, he wouldn't use them today, he wouldn't use them ever again. A new part of his life was beginning and she had no place in this. One could not stick to a lost love forever, right? An Asian woman came towards him, a clipboard in her hand. She was dressed in a dark business suit and a no-nonesense attitude, dark black hair framing her face.

"I am Melinda May," she introduced herself, "I am the director's PA and I am making sure that the set-up runs smoothly. You should get changed now Mr. Hunter, the first guests will arrive soon."

A bit surprised by her bossy appearance, Lance simply nodded and went then over to one of the pavillions that were used as changing rooms. He had just changed into his tux and was trying to fix his bowtie when the "door" was being opened and another woman walked in.

"I have been searching for you EVERYWHERE," she complained loudly, "until that super-ernest wannabe Mulan told me were you were. Lance, your bow tie is absolutely crooked, we can't keep it that way. You can't get married while looking like a total sucker!"

The man in question sighed exasperatedly.

"Izzy, that's why you are here. Just to make sure that I don't look like a sucker," he commented dryly.

While his friend stepped in front of him to fix his outfit, he thought again about how weird their relationship was. They had met because of his ex-wife and become good friends. After their breakup, Izzy had somehow managed to be their Switzerland, the neutral party in between. Truth to be told, he had hooked up with her once when they were both drunk and in an incredibly crappy mood, but they had laughed it off in the morning and never went there ever since. Lance could trust her to have his back, that was why he was so happy to have her as his - what was the word - best woman?

* * *

Bobbi knew there wouldn't be many people coming for her wedding, it probably would come down to Mack and Clint Barton, Clint's second ex-wife (she had been his first after all) and the three Barton kids. Then there were Robert Gonzales who was an old family friend and his wife, the Secretary of Education of N.Y., his son Lee, who was an airforce pilot and Bobbi's childhood crush turned really good friend, with his girlfriend and a hand full of her mates from work. Not an impressive record really. It wouldn't look that awesome but well, what should she do? That was simply who she was.

Would he have a big family? And, more importantly, would his parents like her? She surely hoped so, being accepted by them would be crucial. Her nerves were fluttering more and more, something unusual for a woman working in security business. Hopefully he would be taller than her, that would be nice for a change. She didn't really mind the hair colour, but usually dated dark-haired guys with some kind of boyish charm to them. Not sure why, it simply appealed to her. Maybe because she herself wasn't that carefree. She would roll her eyes at bad jokes and pretend to find them annoying, but innerly felt quite good about them. They were a bit like comfort food. Weird, wasn't it?

Once again she was wishing Izzy was here with her, providing the reassurance that she was doing the right thing and not just making a fool of herself. Through the windows of the car, she could already see the trees that must be part of the park where they would have the ceremony. Now she was getting REALLY nervous. 'Deep breaths!' she told herself as they finally came to a stop. Before she could do anything else, the door opened and a woman peaked in. Her age was impossible to guess and there was a stern look in her almond-shaped eyes.

"Miss Morse, we will start in a couple minutes. Unfortunately, Not all guests have arrived yet. Please get ready, I will fetch you then."

Bobbi sighed, that would be torture! Waiting and waiting in a car on a day like that!

* * *

When Izzy left the tent in front of him, Lance couldn't help but notice the smirk that was playing around her lips. Why was that? Because of the absurdity of the situation? Or because of the very embarrassing speech she would hold later, no doubt.

There had been some delay, apparently fiesta hadn't been on time, so h3 couldn't help but wonder who it had been. Someone from his side or someone from hers?

He stepped outside and immediately he cursed inwardly. Which douchebag had designed the location hadn't taken into account the sun that was now shining briughtly in his eyes, effectively blinding him. The other thing he realized was that the audience was exceptionally quiet, especially what must be "her" side of the aisle. He didn't have a lot of people with him, only some friends who were like family, such as Izzy, her sister and Mum and his friend Idaho, but no close family. However, her group didn't seem to be much bigger, maybe 15 people or so, including children. At least that was what he thought, it might have been very short adults.

Only Izzy's presence next to him gave some comfort and that was when he realized that he couldn't see another witness around. This just got stranger!

* * *

"Miss Morse, they are all ready now, please follow me," the Asian assistant suddenly asked, nor leaving any room for disagreement.

So Bobbi got out of the car and was instantly embraced by two short arms.

"Auntie Bobbi you are sooo pretty!" a girl proclaimed.

"Well Birdie, that sure is something else than the leather jacket!" her father chuckled, making her shrug.

"Clint, I feel ridiculous!" she complained, "I am so dolled up its just - "

"He will love you anyway!" the ex-husband tried to calm the bride.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"I just know Bobbi. Trust me. Now, you have a flower girl here who is dying to start. So I'd say we do it!"

He pulled the veil over her head, effectively narrowing down her view. For some reason Mack had talked her into the style, even though she herself was so not convinced about it. Especially the intricate (but stupid!) stiched flower pattern made it hard to look though the cloth.

The Asian assistant gave her her flower bouquet, violet iris and white lilies, and a tight smile before motionimg for her and Lila to go down the path. Around the corner, it would transform into the actual isle.

Not waiting one heartbeat longer, Bobbi started to walk.

* * *

When the music started playing, everyone seemed to hold their breaths. But not as usually on a wedding, because it is so magical seeing the bride walk. It was more the kind of silence one expect before a storm. Or in a movie, before the bomb explodes.

Hunter didn't pick up on any of this, he was so transfixed on the silhouette he saw walking towards him. All he could see in this light was that she was tall, all beautiful curves in a white dress, her face veiled and she was carrying a bouquet. She might have been brunette, he wasn't quite sure, and the way she swayed her hips reminded him painfully of his ex.

He tried to push the thoughts of Bobbi away, but the closer the strange woman got, the harder it seemed to be. Also, the flower girl looked oddly familiar to him, a bit like Bobbi's goddaughter Lila. The girl gave him a little wave before resuming throwing flower petals, grinning like Cheshire cat.

It was then that the British realized that the witness had appeared next to him. He glanced over, meeting the brown eyes of one of his closest friends. His jaw fell, but before he could say anything, he heard the voice that haunted his sweetest dreams and nightmares alike.

"Hunter?! What the hell?"

* * *

 **As you know I love a good cliffhanger!**

 **Up next: The second part of the wedding**


End file.
